


You're Not Allowed To Leave Me Sweetheart

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Play, Body Modification, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Protective Steve, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, blood transfusion, learning how to deal with a changed body, protective Reader, reader telling steve she loves him, steve doing what he needs to do to save his love, steve loving reader too, steve secretly pinning away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You rush in to save Steve, but what will it cost you?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	1. Goodbye & Hello

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a shorter fic before people asked for more and so here we go ;)

You would never be sorry for doing it. You knew Steve could heal better then anyone, but your brain didn’t even think about that, you just saw some hydra powered weapon aimed at him and jumped in front of him.

He was the love your life, even if he didn’t know it. You would be damned if he was taken out by hydra. The fall to the ground is filled with pain and the noises around you are muffled as you lie in the dirt, gasping for breath.

The pain in your side is brutal as you sluggishly blink your eyes up and closed. There’s still sound around you going off as words are spoken to you, but they much like the sounds are muffled.

Your eyes come into focus as Steve’s beautiful face comes into view, how fitting it would be, to see him at the end of of it all, you watch his lips move, but you don’t catch his words, his face is bathed in dirt and blood, but his eyes are teary as he looks down at you, he looks so scared and you don’t understand why.

With a shaky hand you lift it to his face, cupping his cheek, “I love you.” You get out on a gasp.

He shakes his head as he holds your hand to his cheek more firmly, those tears finally sliding down his cheeks, “You’re not allowed to leave me sweetheart.”

You smile, but it feels...like a great effort to do so, “No....promisses.”

When your eyes start to flutter closed, his voice is the last thing you hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you wake, it’s not a pleasant feeling. It hurts, it’s sore, you gasp awake, sitting up shaking and blinking against the harsh lights of the room. Hands are suddenly on you, you flinch something bad, enough to stumble back and away out of the...bed you’re in and onto the floor.

You cry out as you land on your back, head nearly bouncing off the floor, those hands are on you again quickly, with a voice this time, “Honey…..can you hear me? It’s ok, your safe, relax...just relax….deep breaths.”

You blink your eyes open again and look up into the eyes of….Steve.

Your eyes take him in, simple black sweatpants and a black cotton tee shirt, your not sure if you’ve never seen him in such….simple clothes. He looks…..soft, but when you blink hard and finally look to his face, his brows are furrowed, his eyes are concerned and he looks so scared.

You shallow hard, “W...water?”

He helps you get back into the hospital bed before he’s handing you a small glass of water, “Slowly.” He says firmly, yet softly.

Your hands are too shaky to hold the glass and when his hands fold over yours to help, you shoot him a grateful look as you drink. He watches you like a hawk until you finish and lean back against the now raised bed.

When he scoots his chair closer and takes one of your hands, that little scared look hasn’t left his face, “What do you remember?”

“I….remember…..dying.” You whisper as you look over his shoulder lost in….the feeling of blacking out, feeling like you were floating away and then...you were waking painfully, the pain has thankfully dulled down now.

He winches at your words, “You did….die….for a few seconds.” His words sound like they are torn out of him, his face pinched in pain and sorrow.

“I’m sorry.”

His face scrunches up trying not to cry, you can see it, his eyes shine extra bright, “What you did….I was so...angry.”

Oh, you have no doubt he had been, but….you don’t see much of it now, “I was...so angry, but you were dying and my anger didn’t matter, because I just wanted you to stay with me.”

You shallow thickly, holding his hand tighter, “I couldn’t….watch….you die.” You say roughly.

God...the face he makes….he wants to be angry, you can see it, but the both of you are so protective of the other, he knows he doesn’t have a leg to stand on because he would have done the very same thing and he knows you know this.

“But...i’m sorry...I did that… to you.” You can barely get the words out, feeling like you are on the verge of tears yourself.

He moves to sit on the side of the bed and surprises you by framing your face and leaning down to rest his forehead onto your own, “It doesn’t matter, you’re here now.”

You wrap your hands around his wrist and just hang onto him for a moment.

When he leans back enough to look at you again, you still don’t like the look on his face, “What’s wrong?”

His hold on your hands tightens, “When….” He swallows thickly, “When we were losing you, you needed a blood transfusion or you would have died…..I was the only match.”

You smile faintly, but he doesn’t return it, “Honey….my blood….we think….it could have some….side effects.”

You furrow your brow not understanding, still too out of it, “What?”

Maybe he can tell you’re not fully taking this all in yet because he speaks very frankly, “My blood might have altered your body, the serum is a part of me and now...it’s a part of you.”

You blink like a dumb-ass before simply breathing out, “Oh.”


	2. I Love You Too

Like a true dumb ass, you faint shortly after that wonderful news and you don’t see Steve catch you with wide eyes and shout for the doctors to come help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You blink your eyes open and this time, the lights are dimmed down and your bed has you propped up, you touch your forehead and rub, not happy that you fainted like that, how embarrassing.

When Steve comes in with a wheelchair, you scrunch your face up at it, his eyes take you in, “There you are, gave us a bit of a scare fainting like that.”

Your cheeks heat up more, “Sorry.”

Steve waves you off, eyes concerned, “I shouldn’t have just blurted out the truth so frankly like that, would be a lot for anyone to take.”

You nod, looking to the chair again, “Do I have to?”

He looks from you to the chair to you again, “Well…”

You frown, your side is still sore from the wound, but otherwise, you think you could walk just fine, “Please? I know I can walk ok.”

He studies you for a minute, hands going to his hips, “How about I carry you instead, best offer you’ll get from me.”

You don’t blurt out how that’s not a hardship at all, “If that’s the best offer, guess I gotta take it.”

His little crooked smile makes you happy to see, beats that scared look from before. He bends down to carry you bridal style and you hang on as he straightens up and starts carrying you out of the hospital wing and to the elevators, “Got another thing to ask you.”

You look up at him as he studies you before he steps into the waiting elevator, once the doors close….he uses his foot to hit the big red button, making it come to a stop and you study him confused, “What’s going on?”

He’s pressing his lips to yours before you can say another word and your world just stops, there is only Steve, his soft lips on yours, moving over yours in such a way, he knew what he was doing, but he was still careful, sweet about it.

You can’t help kissing back, you’ve….wanted him for so long. When you both break apart, your panting softly and his eyes are hooded, “You didn’t think I forgot what you said on the battlefield did you?”

You swallow thickly because yes….yes you had thought he had forgot and like hell would you repeat it, that wasn’t how you had wanted to tell him, seems it didn’t matter in the end anyway, you surge up and kiss him again, making him moan as his grip on you tightens, he opens his mouth to you, and now it’s you who moans as your tongue brushes against his and it’s simply………….perfect.

Breaking apart this time takes more effort but you both do it, he rest his forehead against yours once more, like before, “In case it wasn’t clear yet, I love you too, have for awhile now.”

You smile before giggling and just...smiling so huge your cheeks hurt, you give him another peak to the lips, chaste this time, his eyes only hold the truth for you too see, and you don’t know how you missed it this whole time, “Good, because I meant what I said, I love you Steve.”

His smile is blinding as he swoops in for another soul deep kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s only because you are still healing that you two don’t go at it right there, it’s been so long, the pinning, the longing on both sides, but yet another good compromise, he’s taking you to his apartment while you heal up and also….well to see what changes happened to your body, it’s only a matter of time until they start showing up Steve had said.

It will give you both a chance to be around each other how you want to, while you rest and heal, making out wasn’t off the table though, thank god.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sleep in his bed that night, nothing more then a few kisses and snuggling, his hands and arms mindful of your side, but it’s the best sleep you’ve had in….forever. You fall asleep to your ear pressed over his chest, right over his steady and true heartbeat. It’s the sweetest lullaby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning see’s you sneaking out of bed, you walk slow and your side is down to a dullness now, soon it wont be bothering you at all. When you go to open the fridge however….you gasp loudly in shock when you just...rip the door right off. Your mouth is open as you stare at the door now laying on the ground.

“Oh fuck...oh fuck…”

You study your hand, you didn’t have this strength yesterday, you head shoots up when you hear Steve shuffle into the kitchen still a bit asleep, his eyes however round when he see’s….the door on the floor, he looks to you and your mouth just opens and closes like a fish before you just blurt out, “I don’t know what happened, I just opened the door and it tore off!”

Steve rushes to you to calm you down, but you don’t miss the smile he’s fighting to keep at bay, you lean back in his arms enough to keep looking at his face, “You find this funny don’t you?” You narrow your eyes, you’re not truly mad at him...but still.

He curls his lips inward as he is clearly fighting not to giggle or smile or something, you punch his arm like you’ve done a million times and his face changes, he actually hisses, “Fuck that hurt.”

You gasp horrified, “Oh god i’m so sorry.”

He looks at his arm and then you, that smile finally breaks free, “Honey i’m fine, but that’s...quite the punch you got there.”

“Why are you smiling, I could have really hurt you.”

You try breaking the loose hug and he just holds you tighter, “Sweetheart shhh, it didn’t really hurt, not enough to seriously injury me, but I most diffidently felt it.”

You don’t know what to say so you just sigh, “I broke your fridge.” You mumble.

He finally laughs softly, “Baby I can easily fix it or buy a new one, who cares.”

He does turn more serious a moment later as you study his face, “Clearly the serum gave you my super strength.”

He looks sad and you don’t like it, “What’s wrong?” You cup his face gently, something he presses into.

“I’m sorry this is happening to you, but i’m not sorry for saving your life.”

“Oh Steve.” You lean up and kiss each of his cheeks and then his nose, and then to his lips, that slowly kiss back after a moment.

“I’ll help you, i’ll help you learn how to better control anything that pops up, you’re not alone ok?” He whispers into your lips.

You nod trusting him, “Ok.”


	3. The Sexy Is Here

“FUCK!”  
Your eyes widen, but Steve isn’t in pain oh no, his eyes are half lidded in pleasure. There’s a dent in the wall, that you just pushed him up against, but he had said to not go easy on him, and so...you hadn’t.

It’s been…..a stressful if not fun week learning these new found….power of sorts. Of course you both have been dancing around each other during all this, just bidding your time.

Now though, you don’t know if it’s the serum or just because you have wanted Steve so much and so long, but you are on him in the next moment, climbing him very much like a tree before he gets with it, hands cupping your ass as your lips cut off any words he was about to say.

He growls into the kiss and kneads your ass with his big dam bear paws for hands, with your hands on his shoulder you pull forward and twirl him. making him stumble forward to fall onto the couch, the power of it makes him groan, he’s afraid he’s grown a….love for your strengh, how you can give back as good as he gives you.

When you grip his simple tank top and rip it half, “Oh fuck baby girl.” His eyes wide, lust filled as he gazes up at you, you smirk down at him feeling, bold, powerful, sexy.

When you reach down below you and move enough to rip his shorts in half, showing he wasn’t wearing any boxers under those shorts, you gasp, as he chuckles almost darkly, so pleased as you take in...how big he is, “Oh honey, you want it? He’s all for you.”

You lick your lips as you look back up to his face, his smirk is cocky, arms on the back of the couch now and you bite your lower lip, tilting your head thinking, you wonder something, he could and would tell you if he didn’t like it, but well, call it a hunch, but you think he’ll love it, “Can I have your cock daddy?” You even bat your eye lashes for the hell of it, trying not to giggle.

The smirk falls from his face, his eyes grow even more hooded and you know you have struck gold, when his fore fingers grip your chin, his voice is some how lower, deeper, his brooklyn accent stronger, even as you swear you hear a hint of irish in there, “You want daddy’s cock little girl?”

You nod, “I want it, I earned it.”

He roughly pulls you in with a hand to the back fo your neck and kisses the daylights out of you, tongue dommanting yours, your whimper makes him moan deeply before he pulls back, “Take it baby, take daddy’s cock, it’s all for you.”

You don’t need to be told twice, you rip off your shorts much like you had his and you just slowly start sinking down, even as he tries to tell you to slow down, you growl and take him fully and quickly, you’re so wet it didn’t even hurt, it just felt…….you just felt so fucking full.

“Oh fuck baby, look at that...look at you, taking my cock like a pro...fuck.” He growls, hands going to your hips as he looks between your eyes and where his cock sits deep inside you.

When you place your hands on his shoulders to help you pull up only to slam down...and hard over his cock again, he head tips back as he shouts in pleasure, you lean forward as you start riding him brutaly and biting at his neck.

“Fucking hell baby girl, yes fucking yes, own me, show me whos boss, fucking ruin me, make daddy feel it.” He moans.

God dam, you never knew it could be like this, you ride him hard, it just lights him up, lights you up, knowing you can be this rough with him and it doesn’t hurt at all, when one of his hands slaps your ass cheek, you laugh softly, “Daddy you can do better then that.” You tease as you keep riding him.

His eyes grow dark and sexy, “As you wish baby girl.”

You scream when he starts spanking the living shit out of you, it’s so fucking perfect, when he comes it’s from you riding him and your nails running deeply down his chest and over his nipples, leaving behind nasty marks, his scream of your name as just loses it, is something so fucking beautiful.

You know he had tried to get you to come first but, it was a race and you had won, however when he starts rubbing your clit after his orgasm has run through him, his eyes are knowing, “Oh baby girl, we are far from done here.”

You shout as he starts fucking up into you again as he rubs at your clit again and again.

It’s going to be a very long night.


End file.
